


First Love, Last Love

by wincestpie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestpie/pseuds/wincestpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting over your first love is never easy. Jared Padalecki, a 23 year old, finds work at a Bakery, owned by a wealthy 27 year old man, Jensen Ackles. What seems to be the perfect match between a boss and his employee soon becomes more complicated when they discover that they have more of a history together than they had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Love is Like the First

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a Japanese series, I re-created it using Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki as the main characters, and added a bit of a different flare to the story. I hope you enjoy it! More chapters are on the way :)

NOW HIRING.

Jared stopped to look in the window as the sign had caught his eye, he had been looking for a new job for a while now, as he had been fired yet again. It wasn’t truly his fault that he kept losing his job, it was merely a matter of unfortunate circumstances with the other employees. Jared hesitated a moment as he reached out to open the rustic door, looking through the glass windows in the front of the building, searching around to see if anyone was even there. According to the sign, the building wasn’t even opening for another two weeks, despite that, Jared attempted to open the door, which to his surprise was unlocked. He walked in, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves nervously as he looked around for anyone. “Hello…? Is anyone here?”

Jared heard a bit of a commotion from the other room, turning his head to see what had happened. All that he could make out were a few curses, until finally someone had walked out of the room, rubbing their head as if though they had been hit by something. “Can’t you see that we don’t open for two weeks…?” The voice belonged to that of a man, his hair was greased back, and his extraordinary green eyes nearly pierced through Jared’s soul. He was wearing brown dress pants and a white dress shirt, which had the first three buttons undone. Not even Jared could deny that this man was unbelievably attractive.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. I was just wondering about the sign you had outside. I’m looking for a job, and I was wondering if we could schedule an interview.” Jared mentioned in his clearest and most proper voice he could manage, after all, the man seemed to be his possible future employer. He felt a bit awkward in his baggy jeans and oversized sweatshirt, but he had to deal with what he had.

The man let out a heavy sigh, moving his hand behind his head to ruffle his greased hair, which caused some of the locks to fall out of place. “I don’t know, kid. First of all, you gotta know how to wait on tables, or better yet, bake pastries.” 

Jared honestly had no idea what the building was, or even what job he was signing himself up for. For all he knew, he could have asked to be working at a strip club. “Well, my Uncle and Aunt used to run a bakery. I do know how to make the basics. Cakes, pies, cookies, bread…” 

The man frowned a little, it was obvious that he had wanted someone with a bit more experience than Jared. “How about this; you bake the recipes I give you. But once someone with more credentials comes along, you wait tables.” 

Jared nodded his head eagerly, baking was one of his guilty pleasures, but he wasn’t sure how to tell this man without making it obvious of his ‘special’ situation. “Thank you! I won’t let you down… Sir.” He drifted off, realizing that he didn’t even know the name of this man.

“My name is Jensen, if that’s what you’re wondering. How old are you anyways, kid?” Jensen asked, leaning back against the front counter, taking out his box of cigarettes, lighting one, balancing it between his fingers.

Jared shuffled awkwardly, he found it rather odd that this man was smoking in a bakery. One of Jared’s favorite things about bakeries was the smell of the delicious pastries baking in the oven. “I’m 23.” He answered with a slight smile, realizing that he hadn’t even formally introduced himself. “My name is Jared Padalecki. Would you like me to bring my resume by the shop tomorrow? I’ll give you my phone number now in case you need to contact me.”

Jensen stepped towards Jared, his eyes flickering across Jared’s body as if though he thought he had knew him from somewhere before. “Sure. I’ll give you my business card.” He mutters between his cigarette, stuffing his hands in his pockets to give Jared his card.

Jared had written his number down on a post-it note, and began to trade their contact information. “Well, I guess I’ll be on my way now. Thank you so much for this, I promise not to be a disappointment.” He smiles brightly as he begins to back up towards the door, a bright smile on his face as he walks away, and out the door.

Jensen wasn’t sure whether or not he should have mentioned anything, as it seemed to him that Jared didn’t recognize him. Perhaps that was a good thing. It had been almost ten years since they knew each other anyways, Jared had either forgotten or blocked it out of his memory. He looked down at the phone number on the post-it note, and slipped it into his pocket, turning on his heels, going back towards the storage room.

 ********** 

The next day, Jared had come even earlier than he had said he would during their phone call. Jensen had only been at the shop for 7 minutes by the time Jared had arrived. “Sorry that I’m late, Sir!” Jared called out to Jensen, a wide smile on his face. Did this kid even have a watch? He was 30 minutes earlier than he had said he would be.

“It’s fine. Just don’t be late once the shop actually opens up.” Jensen remarks in a harsh voice, causing Jared to take a few steps back. He didn’t even want to tell Jared that he was actually early, it was too much fun teasing this kid. Jared wasn’t actually too much younger than Jensen, he had said he is 23 and Jensen is 27, which makes an age difference of only four years.

Jared nervously starts stammering on his words, trying to think of an excuse or an apology. “It won’t happen again…! Please don’t fire me now.” He begged, holding a brown paper package in his hand, which Jensen assumed contained his resume. 

Jensen shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the other man, taking the package from him, opening it up. He quickly scans over the contents of the resume, which indeed was impressing but also of concern, he noticed that Jared had been fired several times. Jensen was about to call Jared out on this, when he looked up to notice spots of flour on Jared’s face and in his hair. “What’s that?”

Jared looks confused for a moment, bringing his hand to his face, touching where Jensen had been staring at him. He moves his hands away to see the grains of flour of his fingers. “Oh, I was just running through a few of my Grandmothers old recipes. I just wanted to get the hang of things before I came here to bake.”

Jensen’s eyes widened a little, as he tried to hold back a smile. He thought it was the cutest thing on earth that Jared had actually been baking as practice for his new job. “Yeah, well, why don’t you go on to the kitchen right now and show me what you got.” He leads Jared over to the kitchen, setting the resume on one of the tables. 

“Wow! This is just like the kitchen my Uncle and Aunt had in their bakery. But it looks way more expensive. Are you rich or something?” Jared asked, not really considering that it was a bit of an inappropriate question to ask his employer. He looked around in awe, getting excited of the idea of working in such a grand and exquisite kitchen.

Jensen was rummaging through the storage room which was connected to the kitchen, he came back with a white outfit in his hands. Jared recognized it as a bakers uniform. “I guess you could call it rich. Anyways, here is your uniform. This looks like it would be about your size. You can either change in the storage room or go to one of the bathrooms if you’d prefer.”

Jared takes the uniform from Jensen and steps towards the storage room. “It shouldn’t take me too long to change. I’ll just do it in here.” He replied, shutting the door behind him, not paying attention to the fact the door had a small window on it. 

Jared began to undress, tossing his jeans and sweatshirt to the corner, sliding on the bakers uniform. Jensen couldn’t help but peek through the window a few times, although he didn’t know why he was doing that. He knew he is straight. “You almost done?”

Jared walks out of the storage room, brimming with self confidence and happiness as he felt professional just wearing the uniform. “Well? How do I look?” He asks, twirling around a little, which made Jensen roll his eyes. That was one of the most flamboyant things he had ever seen another man do. 

“You look like a baker. Let’s see if you can make cake like one too.” Jensen said sarcastically, tossing a recipe book on the kitchen counter. Jared walked over to the book and began flipping through the pages, practically drooling as he read some of the titles.

Jared looked up at Jensen, a smile creeping at the corners of his lips. “So, can I make any one of these or do you have a preference?” He asks, walking towards the fridge and cupboards to take out the necessary ingredients for just about any kind of cake.

“You can choose for now, I’ll get you to bake at least 2 cakes a day until we open up. Don’t forget about pies and cookies, and all the other junk too.” Jensen remarks, watching as Jared tries to balance a few things in his bear-sized paws. 

Jared set the ingredients on the counter, grabbing a bowl as he looked over at the recipe book. “How about a strawberry shortcake? That’s one of my favorites.” He comments, going to the fridge to grab some strawberries.

“Wait. Is that one of your favorite cakes, or one of your favorite TV shows?” Jensen teases him, which causes Jared’s cheeks to turn a bright shade of pink. He laughed at Jared’s reaction and leaned against the counter, continuing to watch Jared prepare everything. “I’m joking.”

Jared stayed silent for a few moments, as he began to mix the ingredients together. “I guess you have noticed, haven’t you…? Not only that, but you noticed that I’ve been fired from all my jobs, haven’t you?” He began to talk in a solemn voice, which caused Jensen to feel a bit awkward.

“Relax. I really don’t care what sexuality you are. You seem to be a dedicated worker, and as long as you try your best, I’m not going to fire you.” Jensen says in a stern voice, trying to make Jared see that he was being entirely serious.

Jared looked a bit hopeful as Jensen said that, the smile returning to his face. “Really? You have no idea how happy that makes me… I’ll tell you why I got fired though, it’s the least I can do. Just… Promise not to laugh?”

Jared had triggered Jensen’s curiosity now, he truly wondered what Jared had done and why he might possibly think that it was funny. “If it’s amusing enough, I might laugh.” Jared let out a heavy sigh as he prepared himself to tell Jensen the honest truth.

“I was fired because… I would distract too many of the customers and co-workers with my gay charm.” Jared blurted out, totally serious. Jensen’s jaw almost dropped with shock, that was the last thing he was expecting Jared to say. Jensen burst out laughing, tears forming in his eyes as he uncontrollably let out how amused he found this. “I-I’m serious!” Jared stuttered on his words, pouting as he watched Jensen’s reaction.

“With that nerdy face? You can’t be serious!” Jensen managed to get out between chuckles, holding his stomach as he continued to laugh. Jared wasn’t sure whether or not to be offended.

“I-I am serious! Do I have to prove it to you?” Jared asked, holding a hand-towel in his hands, gripping it from frustration and nervousness. Jensen stopped laughing and looked extremely confused as Jared said that, he began to back away, afraid of what Jared would do to ‘prove’ himself. “Never mind… I shouldn’t have told you. I knew you’d just make fun of me.”

Jensen didn’t know what to make of this entire situation, he was so confused and at a loss of what to think. It all seemed to stupid and preposterous to him. “Just make the damn cake.” He spat out, crossing his arms. “Don’t worry though, your gay charm won’t work on me, I’m the straightest man there ever was.”

“So, you won’t fire me? I can actually keep this job?” Jared asked, his expression brightening. He continued away at the cake, because he knew Jensen would probably get mad at him otherwise. 

“Yes! Now just shut up and bake the damn cake!” Jensen mutters angrily, storming out of the room to go finish up some paperwork he had to take care of. Plus, he just wanted to get as far away from Jared as he could, he still had some more laughing to take care of. 

 ********** 

Once Jared had finished the cake, they both had a slice and enjoyed themselves, chatting about themselves a little. Jensen was surprised at how delicious the cake was, he was expecting it to be good, but it was practically a gourmet dessert. By the end of the day, Jared had gone to change out of his uniform. He came back dressed in skinny jeans, a tight grey v-neck t-shirt, with a green cargo jacket, his hair was also a bit more messy and less proper and nerdy. “What the hell is with that get up?” Jensen spat out.

“Well, it’s what I wear to go night clubbing. I wasn’t sure how long I’d be here today, so I packed this outfit in my bag.” Jared answered in a matter-of-fact tone, walking towards the exit, holding the door open for Jensen. “Well, are you coming or not?”

Jensen didn’t know what to think of at this moment. This guy seemed to be your typical, normal person, but he was nine kinds of crazy, and Jensen didn’t know what to think. “Y-Yeah… I just gotta lock up.” He replies, walking out and taking out his keys, locking up the building. 

“Why don’t you go night clubbing with me? You can see just how much gay charm I really have.” Jared proposed with a smile, sliding on a pair of sunglasses. Really? Sunglasses at night? This guy was more of a freakish douche bag that Jensen had given him credit for.

“I already told you. I’m straight. I don’t want to go to any of your gay clubs…” Jensen muttered under his breath, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a navy blue suit, a white dress shirt underneath, and a blood-red tie. 

Jared let out a soft laugh, throwing his head back a little. “Dude. It’s not like you have to hook up with anyone. I just wanted to prove to you how popular I really am. This way, you’ll know what you’re getting yourself into by hiring me.”

“Fine! But I swear, I’m never joining you on any of your other gay escapades after this, you got that?” Jensen scowled, carrying himself in a gruff and annoyed manner. Jared smiled as he heard Jensen’s answer, and nodded his head in reply.

 ********** 

They had gone in Jared’s car, which was a beat-up Chevy truck. The car didn’t look like what Jensen had thought a gay guy would buy, so he was rather pleased to be seen in that. He really didn’t know why he had let Jared convince him to go through with this. It was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Jensen looked out of the windows nervously as Jared had pulled up in what seemed to be a sketchy part of town, they got out of the car and Jensen nervously followed Jared down a few alley ways, and into the basement of a bar. “Here we are.” Jared replied, walking into a small longue, a bartender at the counter, mixing up drinks for the costumers. 

A man walked up to them, holding a drink in one hand, patting Jared’s back with his other. “Is this one of your new play toys, Jared?” The man asked, followed by a few drunken chuckles.

“No, I’m afraid not. He’s straight.” Jared remarks, sitting down in one of the love-seats, Jensen sat down next to him, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room except for Jared. It was obvious he didn’t want to be there, and it was obvious he was slightly homophobic. 

“That’s surprising. You’ve turned plenty of straight men gay before. What’s he doing here anyways?” The man asked with slurred words, his drink wobbling around in his shaky hand. Jensen desperately wanted to leave this place, what the hell was up with everyone here? There is no way that someone like Jared could turn a straight guy gay. He was one of the most pathetic guys that Jensen had ever met.

“I dragged him here against his will, he’s just a friend of mine.” Jared quickly dropped the subject, realizing that he didn’t have that great of an excuse to use. After a few minutes of Jared chatting with his other friends, he began to make conversation with Jensen again, trying to make things less awkward for him. “I wasn’t always this charming, believe it or not. In fact, there was a time that I had wanted to kill myself. I was so ashamed of being gay, but one day, I just decided to embrace it. Back when I was in freshmen year, I had confessed my feelings to one of the senior students. It ended awfully, and I was so depressed. I doubted that I would ever find someone. But then I found this place, I made a few friends, and became the happiest I had ever been in my entire life.”

Jensen froze when Jared had told that story, he didn’t realize how much that affected Jared… Jensen knew that he had said some things that he shouldn’t have back then, but he never thought Jared would want to kill himself… Did Jared still really not recognize him? “Jared… Let’s get out of here, okay?”

Jared was rather shocked by how sudden this had come on, but he smiled comfortingly and began to stand up, saying goodbyes to his friends before he left the building with Jensen following close behind. He knew that Jensen probably didn’t enjoy himself there, so he didn’t even bother trying to convince him to say. “I just wanted you to know what you were getting into, those are my friends, this is who I am… I just thought you should know.”

Jensen sighed deeply, furrowing his brows as they walked back to Jared’s car. Once they had arrived to his truck, Jared stopped Jensen from getting in, leaning in closely, their faces almost touching. “What are you doing!? Get away!” Jensen protested, tilting his face away from Jared.

“Are you certain you can resist me? Relationships between bosses and their employees can be very chaotic.” Jared began to tease, his hands holding Jensen’s wrists, pressing him against the truck.

“For fucks sake, Jared! I’ve resisted you before, I can do it again!” Jensen spat out, Jared immediately let go, a look of shock spreading across his face. “You really don’t remember me, do you? I’m the senior who had rejected you, Jensen Ackles! I told you to go die!”

Jared didn’t even know how to react to this, he was utterly and completely shocked, humiliated even for acting the way he had been. He stepped back, looking down to the ground, trying to find his words, but he failed to. Finally, he spoke up, handing Jensen some money. “I’ll call for a cab.” He took out his cell phone, making the call. Once Jared hung up, he went to his car and began to drive away before Jensen could even protest.

 *********** 

Jared sat in his car, driving back to his apartment, the words that Jensen had said to him were repeating in his head over and over again. Jensen was the senior who had rejected him? Why didn’t he even make the connection before…? As he drove, he began to remember the day he had tried so hard to block from his memories…

**“What is it? You wanted to see me or something?” The senior had asked Jared, who was just a shy freshmen back then.**

**Jared hesitated for a moment before he began to speak up again. “I-I love you!” He gasped at his own words, nervously fidgeting around as he waited for a reply. When the senior didn’t say anything, Jared began to ramble on. “I’m sorry… I know this must be a nuisance to you… and I know you’re really popular with the girls… But I just wanted to tell you before you graduate…”**

**When there was still no answer, the freshman began to run off, stopping when he heard the senior speak up. “Hold it. You think you can just confess your love to me and run off?” Jared turned back to look at him, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. “You love me, is that right…? Do you want to embrace me?”**

**“You’re not disgusted…?” The freshman asks quietly, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.**

**Jensen begins to smile warmly. “It’s… disgusting.” He begins, which causes Jared to feel his heart drop. The senior begins to yell at the freshman. “It makes me want to barf! Die fag!”**

Jared had tried so hard to forget that day, he had never felt pain like that in his entire life. He could have lived with a rejection, but such harsh words had haunted him for the rest of his high school existence. Once he had left that place, he decided to become more confident, and try to get over the words that the senior, who he had been in love with, had said. Jared was able to forget about it, and he found happiness in making friends and learning to love himself, realizing that the opinion of one person was not the opinion of everyone else in the world. 

Once Jared had arrived to his apartment, he heard his cell phone ring, he looked down to see the caller ID. It was Jensen. He nervously picked up his phone and answered it, not saying anything at first. He didn’t even need to though, it was Jensen who spoke first. “I’m sorry. It’s in the past, and I regret what I had said to you. I hope to see you at work tomorrow. 7 o’clock on the dot.” With that, he hung up, not even waiting for Jared’s reply. 

Jared let out a heavy sigh, stumbling out of his car, going on up to his apartment. Once, he was in, he undressed and went to lay down in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he played through the events of the day. Did Jensen know it was him all along…? He really must have changed if he didn’t bother to say anything about it… After a few more minutes of thinking, Jared set his alarm for 6:30 and fell asleep, dreaming of high school, dreaming of when he first fell for Jensen. He began to wonder: would he fall for him again…?


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the bakery opening up soon, how will Jensen and Jared resolve the conflict that had arisen the night before? And what will happen when a new face shows up, requesting a job at the bakery, taking a particular interest in Jared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short, the next will be longer, I promise! I just wanted to introduce the character of Liam and end things as I had. Don't worry about Liam, we all know how this is going to end anyways. By the way, Liam is not based on anyone in particular. It is purely coincidental if there is someone that Jared and Jensen know by that name.

Jared had arrived at work exactly at 7 o’clock like he had promised Jensen the night before, his anxiety was taking over, there was no denying that. His palms were sweaty and his heartbeat was racing as he opened the door of the bakery. Jensen was right there to greet him with a warm smile, Jared wasn’t expecting that but he was grateful in that moment. His anxiety decreased almost instantly. Jared presumed that Jensen was just going to pretend like last night never happened, which was probably the best idea anyways. “Good to see you, Jare. Why don’t you try baking some pies today? I’d like an apple pie and a strawberry rhubarb.”

Jared flinched a bit as he heard the nickname Jensen had called him by, it made him feel happy, yet unsettled, as if Jensen was trying too hard to be nice. “Sure thing. I’ll just go put my uniform on.” He replied, setting his bag down on one of the tables, proceeding to go to the storage room. Jared didn’t even bother changing in the bathrooms, even though it would probably seem less unusual. 

Once Jared had changed, he washed his hands and began working in the kitchen. A few moments later, Jensen walked in, holding a waiters uniform. “What do you think? This is what I’ll be wearing once we open shop.” 

“It’s okay, I guess. Better than what I have to wear.” Jared remarked, he felt so awkward in an entirely white uniform. At least the waiters got to wear a nice mix of black and white, but at the same time, their outfits are a lot more stiff and uncomfortable. 

Jensen laughed quietly at Jared’s comment, pulling up a chair and sitting down to watch Jared work. He reaches on the counter for his clipboard and begins filling out some more papers, his eyes flickering back to Jared every now and then. Jared prayed that it wouldn’t be this awkward for the next two weeks, because as things are now, they are the only workers in the bakery. He hoped that someone else would stop by, looking for a job. “The cake yesterday was really good, I don’t think I need to look for another baker. There’s something nice and unique about your baking. It’ll be a quality that attracts a lot of customers.” 

“Thanks… I’m glad you liked it.” Jared said sincerely, and he was sincere, he was just at a loss for words, his mind stuck on the discovery that was made last night. It was obvious that Jensen was getting rather annoyed at Jared.

“I know what you’re thinking. Can we just forget it though? It’s in the past. From now on, we’re co-workers. So, can we just keep it professional?” Jensen finally brought up the topic that both of them had been avoiding. Jared was ashamed of himself for drawing all this out, and he nodded his head in agreement. “Good.”

A few hours later, the pies were done. They each had a slice and began to get more comfortable around each other again, even sharing a few laughs, which made both of them feel much more relived. Jared took home the rest of the strawberry rhubarb, and Jensen took home the rest of the apple pie. Overall, the day wasn’t as bad as Jared had worried it was going to be.

 ********* 

Two weeks later…

The next two weeks went by rather quickly, Jared and Jensen were completely past the awkward stage, they had even become what some might call good friends. Jared was the first one to arrive at the bakery that day, which he found to be very distressing considering it was Jensen who owned the building. He got changed in his uniform and began to bake in the kitchen. Jared made several cakes, pies, cupcakes, cookies, and all sorts of other delicious pastries. 

30 minutes before it was time to open shop, Jensen barged in the kitchen. Jared’s eyes widened as he looked Jensen up and down, studying his new ‘look’. “What do you think, Jare? How do I look?” Jared was at a loss for words. Jensen was wearing the waiters uniform, which was form fitting and accentuated Jensen’s muscular build. Not only that, but Jensen had completely changed the way his hair was styled. Jared was used to the businessman look that Jensen kept up, having his hair slicked back and a cleanly shaven face. Today, Jensen’s hair was ungreased and it fell just below his ears, he was also sporting a bit of stubble.

“You look very… bohemian…” Jared remarked, not knowing how else to describe Jensen’s complete makeover. Just yesterday, Jensen had looked like the most prim and proper businessman in the city, and now he looked like an cultured artist or something along those lines. 

Jensen narrowed his eyes, unsure whether or not Jared intended that to be an insult or a compliment. “Oh, what do you know? All you ever wear is a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants.” Jared raised his eyebrow slightly, since when did Jensen think he was this fashion savvy?

“That is very true… I’m sure all the ladies will love it.” Jared answers, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lip, followed by a devilish glimmer to his eyes. “In fact, don’t you have a few things to do before we open up? There’s less 30 minutes left until it’s time.”

Jensen immediately looked up to the clock and scurried out of the room, getting everything ready for today. “Jare! Don’t forget to have some coffee ready too!” He called out, before Jared heard a loud crashing noise. Jensen must have knocked over one of the tables, as he usually did when turning a certain corner of the room.

Surprisingly, they had managed to have everything ready by 8 o’clock, when it was opening time. Jensen flipped over the sign and propped open the doors, proceeding to walk behind the counter, nervously tapping a pen against the desk as he waited for their first customer. Eventually, a few people began to make their way in, enchanted by all the different pastries, filling up their white cardboard boxes with whatever they had wanted to purchase. It was almost like going to a candy store, but instead of dime-store treats, the pastries presented upon them were practically gourmet desserts. Jensen waited tables, as Jared was continuously having to bake more and more of their delicacies. 12 o’clock was lunch break, and once the last customer left, Jensen put up the sign that read BACK IN 30 MINUTES.

Jensen snuck on back to the kitchen, finding Jared caught up in baking yet another cake, he figured Jared must be incredibly bored of baking by now, but Jared hummed happily as he continued on. Jensen dipped his finger in the mixture, licking off the delicious mix of ingredients. “Hey! This isn’t for you, you know.” Jared snaps, pulling the bowl away from Jensen’s reach.

Jensen scowled, walking towards the storage room, returning with what looked like an outfit that a French maid would wear. “I’ve decided that when we hire waitresses, this will be their outfits. Hell, I might not be able to work if there are a few girls strutting around in an outfit like this. Can you imagine how damn sexy that will be?”

“I think you are forgetting that I am gay…” Jared trails off, a quiet chuckle escaping his lips. Jensen looks up to see Jared’s expression, a wide smile spreading across his lips as he sees Jared’s flour-covered face, it was so adorable to Jensen.

Jensen returned the dress to the storage room, leaning against the kitchen counter as Jared worked. “Is there any more coffee? I could sure use some. You have no idea how hard it is to be the only waiter here.”

Jared reached out for the coffee pot and poured some into a mug for Jensen, handing it over to his eager boss. “Yeah, well, you have no idea how hard it is to be the only baker.” He remarks, to which Jensen would usually fight him on, but he was much too thirsty and tired for that today.

“Maybe I should put an ad in the newspaper or something like that. Attract a lot of new faces around here.” Jensen begins, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. “What the hell? Can’t they read…?” He mutters gruffly, taking his time to walk over to the front door. There was another man waiting outside the door, smiling brightly as he saw Jensen come to open the door. “What do you want? Wait another 25 minutes and we’ll be open again.”

“Sorry, Sir. I was just wondering if you’re still hiring. I could really use a job, and I have experience waiting tables.” The man begins, looking eagerly at Jensen, who carried a blank expression on his face. 

“Come on in, we’ll talk.” Jensen mutters under his breath, moving out of the way, making his way back to the kitchen. The man did his best to catch up with Jensen, looking over to Jared once they were in the kitchen. “This kid wants a job here. What do you think of him?”

Before Jared could say anything, the man’s eyes lit up, he dashed towards Jared eagerly. “Wow! That is the most delicious looking cake I have ever seen in my entire life! Did you make that all by yourself?” Jensen glared at the man, furrowing his eyebrows. The man hadn’t even introduced himself yet, or gotten the job and he was already throwing himself at Jared.

Jared let out a laugh of amusement, bringing his hand up to ruffle the man’s hair, smiling genuinely. “Yes, I did! Would you like to try a piece?” Jensen’s eyes widened, hadn’t Jared just freaked out at Jensen for tasting the mixture…? And now Jared was offering the man an entire slice…?

“Can I? Really?” The man asked in wonder, to which Jared nodded his head. The man began to cut off a large piece for himself, digging in almost immediately not even bothering to use a fork. “I’m Liam. Nice to meet you.”

Jensen make a face of disgust as he saw the way Liam was eating the cake, it was completely barbaric. “I’m Jared. The sour-puss over there is Jensen.” Jared introduced both him and Jensen, looking over as Liam begun to hover closely to him. “How did you like the cake?” Jared was rather impressed at how quickly Liam had finished the slice.

“It was amazing! Can you teach me how to bake this well?” Liam asked innocently, completely ignoring Jensen. Jensen assumed this is what Jared had meant when he said people would fall for his gay charm… The shit really did work. Something about the guy irked Jensen, he didn’t like how close he was standing to Jared. Seriously, shouldn’t he consider whether or not Jared likes personal space…?

“Sure! If you start working here, it’ll be a great opportunity for that.” Jared replies, which causes Jensen to yank at Liam, pulling him away from Jared. Both Jared and Liam carry an expression of shock as Jensen scowls at the two of them.

“I haven’t even hired you yet, kid. Don’t get ahead of yourself…” Jensen spat out, realizing how awkward his actions had been based on Jared and Liam’s reactions. “Start waiting tables for the rest of the afternoon, and I’ll let you know whether or not you got the job, you hear?” 

Liam nodded his head slowly, he honestly found Jensen to be incredibly intimidating and frightening. “Y-Yes, Sir…!” He gulped, his eyes flickering back to Jared, who was giving him a comforting smile at that moment. 

For the next 20 minutes until the Bakery was ready to open up again, the three of them worked away in awkward silence. Jared was continuing to bake some pastries, Jensen was counting money in the cash register, and Liam was mopping the floors and cleaning the tables, by Jensen’s request of course. Jensen flipped the sign, and a flood of customers came rushing in. Liam rushed to the storage room to change into a uniform, not minding at all that Jared might take a peek at him through the window of the door. Once he was done, he went out and began to wait tables with Jensen, who was acting very bitterly around Liam. 

8 o’clock P.M. marked the end of the Bakery’s first day, it was a huge success and Jensen was at the cash register, admiring the oodles of cash. Liam nervously shuffled towards Jensen, stuttering on his words. “W-Well…? Do I have the job?” He asked, biting at his bottom lip.

Jensen averted his gaze from the cash to Liam, a sneer on his face. “I guess… But so help me, if you do anything against my wishes, I will fire you on the spot!”

Jared walked out of the kitchen, already dressed in his baggy jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. He was sporting a baseball cap to hide his messy locks. “Take it easy on the kid, Jens. He did great!” Jared wrapped his arm around Liam, to which Liam blushed brightly.

“Whatever. I’m the boss, what I say goes. And that goes for the both of you.” Jensen snaps, eyeing up Jared’s arm around Liam. He wanted shove them away for each other, but he wasn’t completely sure why it was bugging him so much. 

“Anyways, I should be on my way home now. Liam, you need a ride?” Jared asked in a friendly tone, watching as Liam’s face lit up at his question.

“Really? That would be amazing! Thanks…” Liam replied dreamily, only to be cut off by Jensen clearing his throat. He was tapping his foot on the ground, his hands on his hips as he glared at Jared.

Jensen let out a heavy sigh, making his way towards the kitchen. “Jare. I need to talk to you… In private.” He muttered angrily. Jared let go of Liam, quickly telling him to wait there, before following Jensen to the kitchen.

Jared studies Jensen’s expression, waiting for him to say something. “Well…? What did you want to talk to me about?” He asked, crossing his arms, never breaking eye contact with Jensen.

“If I do hire that boy, it’ll be very bad if you two start a relationship. What I need is a professional worker, not a love-struck idiot.” Jensen snaps, finding the eye contact uncomfortable, looking away rather suddenly.

A smirk tugs at the corners of Jared’s lips, he begins to walk closer to Jensen, cupping his chin in his hand, their faces nearly touching. “Are you jealous…?” He teases, causing Jensen to blush, furrowing his brows irritably.

“Of course not! How many times to I have to tell you that I’m straight!?” Jensen snaps, unsure as to why he wasn’t trying to pull away from Jared’s hold.

Jared’s devilish smirk soon turned into a loving smile, pressing his forehead against Jensen’s. “Don’t worry, Jens… You’re the only one for me.” He said, letting go and walking out of the kitchen after that, leaving the bakery with Liam. Jensen stood there, his jaw dropped, his eyes wide from complete and utter shock. Was Jared just messing with him? Or was he actually being serious…? There was no way on earth that he could still feel the same as he did all those years ago… But why was that idea causing Jensen’s heart to race…? Why was he experiencing the fluttering sensation of butterflies in his stomach…? There was no way that he could possibly be in love with Jared… He’s straight, isn’t he…?


	3. Undeniable Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only does Jensen have to worry about Liam's growing affections for Jared, but now, his own child-hood friend seems to have taken an interest in the tall baker. Jensen refuses to admit his feelings, but he begins to realize that maybe it is out of his control... Especially when Jared comes on to him even more than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to writing the next chapter, sorry for the delay, semester 2 just started up at my school and I've been crazy busy with homework! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I promise there will be more to come this week. Thanks for all your support!

The next day at work, Jensen was avoiding Jared at all costs, much to Jared’s dismay or amusement, he couldn’t decide which emotion he was feeling at that moment. He knew that what he had said to Jensen the previous night had gotten to him, but he wasn’t sure whether or not Jensen was flustered or disgusted. Liam was once again clinging to Jared, hardly doing a proper job as a waiter. Jared was teaching Liam how to bake shortbread cookies when Jensen finally barged into the kitchen, his face beet red with anger. “Liam, you god-damn, good-for-nothing kid! Come out here and wait tables, I can’t do it alone.”

Although Liam didn’t have a particular fondness for Jensen, he knew better than to disobey his orders. “You betcha, Pops!” He gave Jared’s arm a quick hug before scampering out of the kitchen, tying on his apron frantically as he grabbed a notepad and a pen.

Jensen watched as Liam left the room, hesitating a moment before he finally averted his gaze back to Jared, his hands on his hips, tapping his foot. “I thought I warned you not to let that kid get distracted by your gay charm or whatever you call it…” He mumbled gruffly, breaking their eye contact as he said the word ‘gay’.

“I was just teaching him how to bake, there’s no harm in that, is there?” Jared asks with an innocent tone of voice, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Jensen shoots him a death glare, before heading on back to the front counter.

Jensen couldn’t deny the fact that this was getting to him, he didn’t even know why, it’s not like he has any feelings for Jared… He finds the whole prospect of being gay disgusting, doesn’t he? Why did it have to be Jared who walked in the door two weeks ago, applying for a job at Jensen’s bakery. It just didn’t seem fair… Jensen looked up as he heard the bells hanging above the front door ring, smiling widely to welcome the next customer. “Welcome! May I interest you in any of our fine pastries…?” He asks with a smile, his eyes closed as he waits for the customer to reply. Jensen hears laughter, and opens his eyes in anger. “Who the hell do you---?”

Jensen interrupts himself when he realizes who the customer was, it was his childhood friend, Chad Michael Murray. “Wow! I never thought I’d see you do something like this, greeting costumers with that little smile of yours. You look like a housewife!” He wipes the tears of amusement from his blue eyes, trying to stop himself from laughing any more than he already had.

“Shut up, you ignorant douche-bag!” Jensen snapped, taking the nearest thing, whipping it at Chad’s head, which causes a commotion between the two. 

Jared hears the noise from outside the kitchen, and walks out to see what was going on. “What the hell…?” He mutters under his breath, seeing Jensen practically climbing over the counter to punch Chad in the jaw, averting his eyes to make sure none of the other costumers could see what was happening. “Jensen, stop! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He asks, grabbing Jensen’s waist, pulling him back behind the counter. Jared immediately turns to Chad to apologize, giving him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry about my boss, he’s not the sharpest tool in the shed.”

Chad laughs, bringing his hand up behind his head, ruffling his hair. “You got that right, Jenny-Boy has never really been too bright. But he does make a cute housewife.” He remarks, shooting Jensen a playful wink before turning back to look at Jared. He hadn’t truly even noticed Jared, taking a moment to indulge in Jared’s stunning looks, his innocent hazel eyes, his soft brown locks, and his boyish face. It was all just so perfect and cute, and Chad wanted him… Wait, what? Chad was straight… Or so he thought. 

Both Liam and Jensen glance over to Chad, immediately noticing the way he was looking at Jared, and it pissed them both off. “Chad! Stop ogling my employee!” He yells out, reaching out to push at Chad’s chest, making the distance between him and Jared greater. Why does everyone seem to have a crush on Jared…? Is it really his gay charm or whatever? It was so preposterous, there’s no way it could be true.

A blush spread across Jared’s cheeks as he too noticed the way Chad was looking at him, he took in Chad’s appearance. His short blonde hair and blue eyes, everything about him seemed like the typical boy next door, and it intrigued Jared, he had to admit. “Don’t worry about it, Jensen. It’s fine. Can I get you anything…Chad?”

“U-Uhm… I’ll take a piece of chocolate cake and a coffee I guess.” Chad murmurs in a flustered tone of voice, moving towards the nearest table to sit down. Liam practically crushes the notepad in his hand, his other hand nervously running through his mahogany colored hair.

Jared nods his head and begins to cut a piece of the chocolate cake, setting it on a plate, bringing the cake over to Chad’s table. “I’ll bring your coffee right over, just one second.” He smiles comfortingly, walking over to grab a ceramic cup, pouring some coffee in it, bringing that over to Chad as well.

“Thanks…” Chad smiles happily, looking down at the cake and coffee that Jared had set down before him. Jensen rolls his eyes and grabs the collar of Jared’s shirt, dragging him back to the kitchen, walking out and standing next to Chad’s table. Chad looks up at Jensen with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. “What’s the matter, Jenny-Boy? You have dibs on him?”

Jensen clenches his fists in anger, doing his best not to take a swing at Chad right then and there. “Just… Don’t get involved with him. It could complicate things.” He mutters through clenched teeth.

Liam looked at Jensen in suspicion, heading towards the kitchen to see Jared. He practically flung himself on Jared, tears falling from his eyes. “You’re not with Jensen are you…? He’s rude to you, I could treat you so much better…” He begins, which causes Jared’s eyes to widen in surprise and shock.

Jared tilts his head so that Liam’s kisses don’t land on his lips, trying to push him away gently. Even Jared had to admit that his gay charm was getting out of control. Jensen had gone in the kitchen to see what was up with Liam, when he saw Liam kissing Jared, he immediately turned on his heels and left the room in a fit of anger, basically kicking the front door down, storming across the sidewalk. “Wait, Jensen!” Jared calls out, pushing past Liam, following Jensen out the front door.

After a few long strides, Jared had caught up to Jensen who was making his way through a back alley when Jared grabbed him by his shoulders, pressing him up against the wall. “Leave me alone!” He spat out through tears, which shocked Jared completely. Jensen was crying…

Jared couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned in and closed the distance between their lips, crushing his own against Jensen’s, who has pushing at Jared’s chest, trying to get him to stop. He let out a few moans of resistance, before he felt Jared’s tongue slip past his lips, brushing against his teeth. Jensen loved the way the kiss felt, but he absolutely didn’t want to admit this. Jensen finally managed to find enough strength, forcefully pushing Jared away, wiping his wet mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. Jared let out a few heavy breaths, looking at Jensen with an expression of confusion. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? I’m not gay, you fag! Just leave me the fuck alone, you disgusting asshole!” He spits out, not really meaning what he had said, averting his gaze away from Jared, looking back to see what his reaction would be.

Jared’s hair was covering his eyes, his stance made it obvious that he was ashamed of himself for getting carried away. It was like high school all over again, and Jared didn’t know if he could take it anymore. He knew that if he had to be around Jensen as often as this job enlisted, he wouldn’t be able to contain his feelings any longer. Jared was in love with Jensen… yet again. He paused before finally parting his lips to say something. “I’m sorry… You won’t have to worry about that happening again. I quit.” 

***************

About three days passed since Jared had quit, and Jensen had taken it upon himself to do the baking, which wasn’t nearly as good as the pastries that Jared had made. He was miserable, why did he have to react the way he did? He knew that he enjoyed the kiss, and he knew that he had been crying because he was jealous and hurt when he saw Liam kissing Jared. Why did he have to go and mess things up between them every more than he already had? Once the bakery was locked up for the day, Jensen walked out to the parking lot, unlocking his car and slipping in the drivers seat. He pulls out his cell phone, going through his contacts until he found Jared’s name. Jensen hesitated a moment before finally deciding to hit the call button, bringing his phone up to his ear, waiting for Jared to answer. After what seemed to be forever, Jared finally answered. “Hello?”

“Hey… It’s Jensen. I’m really sorry about the other day. I didn’t mean it.” Jensen apologizes, waiting a few moments for Jared to respond, but when he didn’t, Jensen continued to talk. “The baking sucks. I can’t bake for shit, Jare. Do you think you’d be willing to come back? Liam misses you too, and Chad has been stopping by the bakery, asking about you.”

Jared pauses for a second, before finally speaking up. “So, you’ve missed me?” He asks in a playful tone of voice. Jensen tries not to get too upset, knowing that if he did, the chances of Jared coming back would be even less probable.

“Yeah… I’ve missed you.” Jensen replies quietly, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the headrest of the drivers seat. “I’ve missed you a lot, Jare.”

Although, Jensen couldn’t see, Jared was smiling right now. “Good. You think you might want to stop by my place? I think a talk between us is long overdue.” Jared suggests, nervously waiting for Jensen’s answer. He was either going to agree, or freak out at Jared.

“Sure. I’ll be there in 5.” Jensen answers, with that, he hangs up and begins to pull out of the parking lot, heading towards Jared’s apartment building.

***************

Once Jensen arrives at Jared’s apartment, he looks around, taking in the small, yet cozy surroundings. “Nice place you got here.” He mutters, not the best with casual conversation, especially in such awkward circumstances. 

“Thanks. It’s not much but it’s home, you know…?” Jared kicks his feet around, his hands in his pockets as he bites his bottom lip, not realizing that things would have been this awkward. He knew that it would be a bit weird, but not this weird.  
Jensen nodded his head slowly, he was wearing a grey suit with a royal blue dress shirt on underneath, he always looked so prim and proper, and Jared loved the way it perfectly accentuated Jensen’s body. “So, what did you want to talk about…?”

Jared cleared his throat, beginning to talk about the subject that he knew both of them had been avoiding. “The other day… I shouldn’t have come onto you like that. I’m sorry, it was wrong of me and I really wanted to apologize.” He pauses a moment before continuing the conversation. “I haven’t officially told you yet… But I think I’ve made it obvious. I’m in love with you, Jens. I didn’t think I could suppress my feelings any longer so that’s why I quit.”

Jensen hadn’t been expecting Jared to say that, he had expected the apology but not the confession, his eyes widened with surprise, bringing his head up to meet Jared’s gaze. “Jare… I’m not gay.” He insists yet again.

“I know that… I just thought you should know. If you hire me again, I wanted you to go into it being completely aware of my feelings for you.” Jared kept his head down, making sure that Jensen couldn’t see the tears that were building up in his eyes.

Jensen let out a heavy sigh, not wanting to talk about this anymore in fear that he might make his feelings known. “I should go, Jare. Be at work tomorrow, but don’t try anymore of that gay shit on me, it won’t work.”

Jared was about to let Jensen leave, who was already reaching for the doorknob, but he changed his mind at the last minute, pressing his hand against the door so Jensen couldn’t leave. He was towering above Jensen, his hazel eyes meeting Jensen’s dazed green eyes. “Why were you crying…?”

Jensen didn’t know how he could possibly answer that question, the last thing he wanted to do was admit his feelings, because he refused to believe that he might be gay. “I-I don’t know… Is it a crime to cry now?”

“No… But I think you’re hiding something from me.” Jared cups Jensen’s chin in his large hand, their lips almost touching. “You feel the same way, don’t you?” He smiles, leaning in for a kiss, only to be stopped by Jensen’s hand pushing against Jared’s chest in protest. 

“What are you talking about…? I’m straight, you know that! There’s no way on earth that I could possibly want you.” Jensen stutters on his words, frantically trying to think of a way to escape this situation.

Jared didn’t say anything more, he leaned in and crushed his lips against Jensen’s, pinning his wrists against the door. He loved the feeling of Jensen’s soft, full lips against his own rough lips, the sounds of Jensen’s quiet whimpers and moans, even if they were out of protest, it turned Jared on. He felt his cock stir in his pants, beginning to harden from lust, he wanted Jensen, and he wanted him right then and there. He finally moved Jensen’s hand to rest on his crotch, letting him feel Jared’s growing erection. “Can’t you see how much I want you…? You can’t deny that you want me to, even if it’s just for one night.”

Jensen tried to pull his hand away, but Jared’s grip was far too tight, he turns his head to break the kiss, letting out soft groans as he struggles to break free. “Let me go, Jared! I won’t forgive you if you go through with this…”

Jared hesitates for a moment, worrying about whether or not Jensen was telling the truth, worrying about if he really was taking it too far, but his worries fade away as he speaks up again. “As if you would forgive me even if I stopped now.”

Jared’s words caused Jensen to squirm around in fear and shock, he knew where this was going but he wasn’t ready. He was finally willing to admit that there was undeniable feelings he had for Jared, but he needed more time to get to this stage. “Please, Jared… Stop.” He begged, desperately, tears forming in his eyes. 

As Jared saw the tears in Jensen’s eyes, his released his grip on Jensen, who was out of the apartment faster than Jared could blink. “Fuck..” He muttered under his breath, he had screwed things up yet again. Jared let out a heavy sigh, stumbling towards his bathroom to take a shower, let off some steam and try to get his mind off of Jensen.

 *************** 

Jensen had gotten back to the safety of his own apartment, undressing, taking a shower, and getting ready to sleep after such a long and eventful day. The way that Jared had been acting, it both scared Jensen and turned him on. Jensen climbed into bed, only wearing his boxers, staring off in the distance for a moment, unknowingly letting his hand slip down the fabric that covered his pulsating member. He began to pump his length, feeling it harden in his grasp as he thought about Jared’s erection from earlier. Just by feeling it, Jensen could tell that Jared was insanely large and thick, and he wanted it so badly… After a few more pumps of his fist, his other hand toying with his balls, Jensen reached his climax, his release spraying out for what seemed to be forever as he thought of Jared. There was no way Jensen could deny it now. He wanted Jared.


	4. After a Storm Comes a Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the previous night, Jared fears that he had made matters between himself and Jensen even worse. Although, the first thing that Jensen does when he sees Jared again, is ask him out to dinner. Jensen had claimed it was just as friends, but his actions speak louder than his words, leaving Jared wondering if they could possibly be more than friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a snow day today, so I took the opportunity to update this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) There will be more coming this weekend!

Jensen was late to work the next day, he had slept in, dreaming of Jared all night long, and he woke up with a stupid smile on his face. Even though Jensen had confirmed his feelings for Jared, he didn’t want to be in love with another guy… He had been homophobic for practically all of his life, only to find himself lusting after his co-worker, and not just any co-worker, the freshman he had rejected so harshly in high school. When he walked through the front door of the bakery, he found Liam mopping the floors, which pleased Jensen. He was glad to find Liam and Jared in separate rooms. Jensen didn’t say a word to Liam as he walked by, heading towards the kitchen, a smile still plastered across his mouth. He had just reached for the doorknob to the kitchen, when Jared opened the door, looking down to see Jensen, seemingly reaching for Jared’s crotch. Jensen’s eyes immediately flicker up to meet Jared’s stare, stuttering on his words, trying to get out of this awkward situation. “I-I was grabbing for the doorknob…”

A wide grin spreads across Jared’s mouth, showing off his pearly white teeth. “I know you were.” He replies casually, deciding to go back into the kitchen to create some privacy for the two of them. “Last night… was---“ Jared was about to say ‘a mistake’ only to be interrupted by Jensen.

“Hot.” Jensen admitted with a playful wink, which caused Jared’s eyes to widen in disbelief. “I’m just kidding… Jare.” He mutters quietly, trying to twist the truth into nothing more than a joke.

Jared paused for a moment before he began to laugh as well, bringing his hand behind his head to ruffle his messy hair. “You almost got me… Anyways, I was about to say it was a mistake. Promise me that we can just get past this…? I really didn’t want to make things so awkward but I got carried away again. I’ll do my best to make sure it doesn’t happen again, I promise.” He trails off ever so slightly, feeling his heart drop as he looked at Jensen. God… He was hopelessly in love. It killed him to know that Jensen would never return his feelings.

“Yeah, let’s just forget about it. Keep things professional.” Jensen replied with a slight smile, running his fingers along the counter. Any normal person would have been angry at Jared still, but how could Jensen be angry when he wanted it just as much as Jared did? “So… I was wondering, do you have any plans for tonight? I was thinking that maybe we could go out for dinner or something… As friends, you know?”

Jared was rather surprised by Jensen’s offer. Jensen was offering to go out with him after what he had done last night…? It was a strange turn of events, but he definitely did not want to refuse the invitation. “Sure! That sounds great actually, around what time were you thinking?”

Jensen shrugs his shoulders sheepishly, he hadn’t thought too much about this, it was more of an impulsive action. “Uhm, how about around 6:30? I know where your apartment is, so I’ll just pick you up then.” He replies, his eyes flickering back and forth between Jared and the ground, unsure as to whether or not he wanted to see Jared’s expression, or if he was too nervous to look at him.

Jared nods his head eagerly, unable to stop himself from smiling, he was incredibly happy and there was no point in trying to hide it. “Yeah! 6:30 works for me.” He answers, wanting to reach out to touch Jensen, but didn’t, knowing that would make things extremely awkward, and Jensen would probably take back the offer.

“Well… See you then. Work hard today… Otherwise you’ll have to pay for the dinner tonight.” Jensen teases with a slight smirk to his lips before he exits the kitchen, heading towards the front desk before Jared could say anything more.

***************

DING DONG!

Jared’s doorbell rang at exactly 6:30. Damn, Jensen was punctual. “I’ll be there in two seconds!” He called out, fixing the sleeves of his shirt, checking his hair in the bathroom mirror. Once he thought he was presentable, he made his way towards the door, opening it to find Jensen standing there, a bouquet of red roses in his hands. Jared was rather surprised, this didn’t seem like a gesture between two friends, especially male friends… But what made Jared the most surprised was how goddamn hot Jensen looked. Jensen was wearing a form-fitting black suit, a plum colored dress shirt underneath, wearing it with the first four buttons undone, and a pair of shiny black dress shoes to match. His light brown hair was getting a longer, as he could wear it past his eyes now, styling it so one side was slicked back, giving it a bit of a sexy look. But most of all, Jared couldn’t stop looking at Jensen’s features, he was like a Greek God, his emerald green eyes standing out as always, his full lips looking so completely kissable that Jared had to resist the urge to crush them against his right then and there. “Uh… You look good.” He finally said.

“Thanks!” Jensen replied with a smile, awkwardly holding the roses in his hands, waiting for Jared to take them from him. Jared noticed the look on Jensen’s face and immediately knew that he wanted Jared to just take the roses, so he did, searching for a vase to put them in. “You don’t look so bad, yourself.” Although Jensen still thought Jared looked amazing, he was not nearly as dressed up as Jensen had been. Jared was wearing a simple pair of jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a black dress shirt overtop, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His dark hair was a mess, and his hazel eyes were hardly complemented with anything he was wearing.

Jared couldn’t help but laugh at Jensen’s comment, he knew he looked horrible. “Yeah, I try.” He lies, in a joking manner, filling the glass vase he had found with water, sticking the bouquet in, and setting it on the small table in his kitchen. He grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger, sliding his arms through the sleeves. “Ready to go?”

***************

At the restaurant, Jensen and Jared were seated at a private table that Jensen had reserved especially for tonight. Jared felt incredibly uncomfortable in such an expensive place, considering what he was wearing, he had wished that he would have changed into something a little nicer. A waiter was immediately at their table, pouring red wine into their wine glasses, setting a menu down on the table for the two of them. Jared picked up the pamphlet, looking through the wide selection of meals that he could choose from, his tall legs resting awkwardly underneath the table. Jensen, at the other end of the table, looked quite comfortable and peaceful, seemingly natural at this kind of thing. “Well, anything look good to you, Jare?”

Jared looked up immediately as he heard Jensen’s voice, nervously shuffling his feet under the table. “Uhmm… I don’t know. What are you going to have?” He asks quietly, locking his eyes onto Jensen’s.

“I’m probably just going to have steak and lobster as usual…” Jensen replies lazily, closing his menu, proceeding to take a sip from his wine. Even the way that he drank from the wine glass looked rich… Well, like what Jared imagined a rich person would drink like. Jensen noticed Jared staring at him and smirks a little. “Dude. I told you to quit it with the gay shit.”

Jared snaps out of it after that, a blush spreading across his cheeks, his eyes flickering back to the menu, scanning it over and over again, even though he wasn’t processing what he was reading, his heart was beating too fast to even think straight. “I’ll have the same as you then… I’ve never really been to a place like this.”

Jensen’s playful smirk soon turned into a genuine smile. “I guess I’ll have to take you more often then.” He remarks, reaching out to touch Jared’s hand lightly. Did Jensen realize how gay he was acting…?

Jared didn’t say anything in response to that. Jensen was acting totally different from the night before, and Jared had no clue why. He returned Jensen’s smile, not wanting to be rude. Finally the waiter arrived once again, much to Jared’s relief, the silence had been extremely awkward for Jared. The waiter took their orders, and left them alone again. “So…” He clears his throat.

“Jare…” Jensen began, he was debating whether or not to tell Jared how he felt now, but decided against it, as he suspected Jared would leap at the chance, and make Jensen completely uncomfortable with his advances. “You don’t have to act so uptight. I asked you out for dinner tonight in hopes that we could make amends. It’s been quite the roller-coaster ride for the two of us lately.”

Jared laughed in reply to Jensen, nodding his head in agreement. “That’s true.” He mutters softly, twiddling his thumbs. “So… What did you do after high school anyways? I mean, you just opened the bakery, what else have you been up to?”

“Well, I went to school. I studied in astrophysics and then switched over to geophysics… I thought those degrees might help be own a bakery one day.” Jensen joked, knowing that he had changed plans very suddenly while he was still in University.

“That’s quite the change.” Jared admitted, smiling at Jensen, accidentally playing a bit of footsie under the table, to which neither of them had noticed for the longest time. “I didn’t end up going to school afterwards, I just worked some odd jobs here and there.”

Jensen nodded his head slowly, reaching in his pocket for his cigarette pack, taking one out and lighting it, resting it between his soft lips. “There’s nothing wrong with that. If you had gone to school, maybe you wouldn’t have ended up working for me… The bakery would be nothing without you.” He smiles kindly, knowing that he wished he could add that he would be nothing without Jared either.

“Should you be smoking…? This is a restaurant…” Jared looks around to see if anyone notices the smoke circling around their table, his hands gripping onto the edge of his seat ever so slightly.

“Nah, I’m their highest tipping customer. They would never defy me. Besides, this restaurant allows smoking, you dipshit.” Jensen says, pointing to a sign behind them that clearly allows smoking.

Jared looks a bit offended by that, biting his bottom lip in embarrassment. “Oh… I hadn’t realized…” He laughs it off, although it is clear his laugh is much too forced to be genuine.

“Clearly…” Jensen breathes out a puff of smoke, crushing the rest of the cigarette into a nearby ash tray, turning back to look at Jared with a sweet smile. “After dinner, I want you to see my place, okay…?”

***************

Although Jared had protested, they somehow ended up going back to Jensen’s house… but it was really more of a mansion, he was just being humble. Jensen had shown Jared around his place, showing him the indoor and outdoor pools, the game room, the theatre, the art room, the music room, the kitchen, the sitting room, the office… The list could go on forever. Finally, Jensen opened the doors of his bedroom, revealing the largest bed that Jared had ever seen. His eyes immediately went to the bed sheets --- they were goddamn red silk. Jensen turned to look at Jared, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. “Well… What do you think of the place…?”

“It’s amazing!” Jared replies, his hands in his pockets, unable to get out more than two words due to shock and awe. He knew Jensen was rich, but he didn’t know Jensen was this rich… Even if Jensen was gay, there was no way he would date someone like Jared, who could barely afford his crap apartment. 

Jensen walked towards the bed, running his hand along the silk fabric of the sheets, flickering his emerald eyes to Jared. “I’ve thought long and hard about this, Jared… Literally. Long and hard…” He says, trying to make a joke, looking away awkwardly as he sees that Jared wasn’t even laughing. “Point is… I haven’t been fair to you… Or myself. I’ve been lying to the both of us about my feelings… Shit, Jared, before you I was perfectly sane. But ever since you walked into my Bakery looking for a job, I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize this… especially when you’ve known for, hell, years… I love you, Jared.”

Jared just stood there, not knowing what to say or do, whether or not Jensen was teasing him or telling the truth. He lets out an airy laugh, taking his hands out of his pockets. “This is a joke, right? You’re just messing with me, aren’t you?”

“No… Jared. I’m not.” Jensen replies honestly, stepping towards the other man, bringing his hands up to grip onto the collar of Jared’s shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. It wasn’t like what either Jared or Jensen had expected it to be like, it was sweet and gentle, and it felt perfect, like their lips fit perfectly against each other, were made for one another.

After a few lingering moments, they broke apart, just staring into each other’s eyes. “Christ… I love you so much, Jens.” Jared murmured under his breath, reaching out to place his hands on either side of Jensen’s face, kissing him passionately. They both stepped towards the bed, Jensen falling back on it, pulling Jared down with him. Not for a single moment did they break the kiss, continuing the affectionate embrace, their tongues slipping past their lips, exploring each other’s mouth. Jensen had finally broken the kiss, pulling away to remove each article of Jared’s clothing, except the boxers, which he had decided to leave on. Jared averted his gaze to Jensen’s eyes, looking at him with a concerned twinkle to his hazel eyes. “Are you sure you want to go through with this…?”

Jensen pauses for a moment, gulping quietly as he took in what was happening right then. Jared and him were preparing to have sex… and he had only just decided that he feels the same way about Jared. Maybe things were progressing too soon for him. “I know I want you, Jare… But can we just cuddle tonight…? I don’t think I’m ready just yet.” He answers honestly, his hands resting against Jared’s muscular chest.

Jared smiles comfortingly, placing a sweet and gentle kiss on Jensen’s forehead. “Of course.” He murmurs quietly, pulling away, intertwining his fingers with Jensen’s. Jared wrapped his other arm around Jensen holding him close, letting him cuddle up to Jared.

“But… I do want to get down to my briefs…” Jensen mutters sheepishly, pulling away from Jared’s embrace to undress himself quickly, letting his clothes fall to the floor next to the bed. Jared lets out a short laugh, reaching out for Jensen once he had undressed himself.

Jensen closed his eyes and let out a sigh of contentedness, cuddling up to Jared, his hands resting on Jared’s chest once again, as Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen. “I l-lo---“ He finds himself struggling to admit his feelings quite yet.

Jared smiled at Jensen’s embarrassment, not even needing the words to come out of Jensen’s mouth, just knowing that he wanted to say that was enough for Jared. “I know, Jens. I love you too.”


End file.
